


The Miles Piled Up Behind Me

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Tumblr: otpprompts, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Tyler during quiet moments between tours. (The clock ticks.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Miles Piled Up Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt on the otpprompts tumblr and this happened.
> 
> title from a car a torch a death bc dude i love that song so much

It was nice when they weren't touring, Josh thought, kissing Tyler sweetly. In the tour bus, they wouldn't be able to lie side by side, grinning and exchanging quick pecks and deeper kisses. And the bunks were uncomfortable, even when they weren't trying to sleep next to each other. Even when they got hotel rooms it wasn't exactly ideal.  
  
So it was pretty amazing, cuddled up next to each other on a comfortable mattress, in a house they'd bought together. 'You Sexy Thing' was playing, because Tyler had a soft spot for that song, and Josh liked to hear him hum along to the song, muffled because their mouths were pressed together.  
  
It was bright- they must've left the blinds open, or maybe Tyler had gotten up earlier and opened them- and it was early morning. Usually, Josh would protest if Tyler woke him up this early, but something just made him want to hold him tighter, keep him as close as possible.  
  
The clock ticked loudly beside him, and Josh slipped his hands underneath Tyler's shirt, making him giggle. "It's cold, stop it," he said, pushing Josh's hands away, but he just grinned and tugged him close, letting his boyfriend's body heat warm his hands.  
  
"I hate you," Tyler whined, struggles becoming weaker, eventually tucking his head into Josh's neck. The clock ticked, and Josh huffed, tried to push it off the table so he couldn't hear it.  
  
He must've missed it, but Tyler was pressing their lips together again, and he didn't care. "I love you," Josh told him, looking him on the eyes. Tyler had to know, had to remember.  
  
The clock ticked. "I love you too," Tyler said, and Josh relaxed a bit, chose that time to sneak attack Tyler with tickles, turning him into a helpless giggly mess.  
  
The clock ticked, and Tyler wasn't giggling anymore. Tyler wasn't there anymore, and Josh frowned, blinking.  
  
He yawned, realising he was awakening from a dream. "'yler?" he asked, as loudly as he could when he had just woken up. He wasn't in the space beside him, so he was probably making coffee like the amazing boyfriend he was.  
  
The loving smile froze on his face, and beside him the clock ticked.  
  
 _Tyler_. He shouted his name, but no one responded. Tyler wasn't here, he knew that. He didn't want to remember, but it was flooding back, and Tyler was _gone_ , he was dead and Josh had to stop himself from groping for his phone, because he just wanted to call _Tyler_ , tell him between the sobs shaking his body how much everything hurt.  
  
Tyler was gone. He was the only one he wanted to talk to, and his breaths were coming too quick and shallow, he grabbed at his chest with a hand and felt his ribs under his skin and thought, _Tyler_.  
  
He was cold, and no one was there.

**Author's Note:**

> sry bout that one. prompt me [here](http://iktwabrokenbone.tumblr.com/ask) if u wanna.


End file.
